leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rakan/Development
Champions Reveal: Xayah & Rakan All in the bar were captivated by performance - all save one. Near the back of the dim-lit tavern, a silken-feathered vastayan stared into a spread of maps, ignoring her raucous surroundings. With a flourish of feathers, she lifted her eyes to meet his. She nodded toward an Ionian soldier in the back row, and Rakan smiled. It was time to really grab the spotlight. He dove off the stage, sliding across a bartop toward the soldier. With a stunning kick that sent the man flying through three tables, the Charmer's job was done. Champions Reveal: Xayah & Rakan ;Abilities I= ;Fey Feathers Rakan's coat occasionally generates a shield, even in combat. Rakan can reduce this ability's cooldown by attacking an enemy champion. |-|Q= ;Gleaming Quill Rakan slings an enchanted feather forward. If it connects with an enemy champ or epic monster, it deals damage and Rakan's cloak surges with magic. After a brief moment, a heal triggers in the area around Rakan. The heal activates immediately if Rakan touches an ally. |-|W= ;Grand Entrance Rakan leaps forward, landing (stylishly) at his destination. He then pauses for dramatic effect before launching into the air and up nearby opponents. |-|E= ;Battle Dance Rakan leaps to an ally's side, shielding them from harm. He can cast Battle Dance again for a few seconds after, even on the same target. If the target, Rakan rushes to her aid from an increased distance. |-|R= ;The Quickness Rakan breaks into a sprint, enchanting his coat and captivating his audience. While The Quickness is active, Rakan and damages all enemies he touches (works once per champ) The first champ he touches grants him a huge burst of movement speed. |-|B= ;Lover's Leap If either or Rakan is , their lover can sync up with them, choreographing a perfect return to base. ;Playing as Rakan Rakan is an extremely mobile support, darting in-and-out of danger, disrupting enemies, and buffing allies with an assortment of and . Rakan works best as a lovable distraction, leading his opponents in a deadly dance. Rakan players should share his love of the spotlight, and prepare for a mechanical challenge if they want to perfect each , , , and . Every encounter is a new dalliance with danger, and none take it less seriously than Rakan. ;Strengths Rakan pairs best with a marksman in botlane. His finesse in a fight keeps enemies in suspense and off kilter while he sets up his play. Rakan pokes from a distance with but longs to make a , shooting in and knocking up enemies. But as quick as you like, a rapid rockets him to a safe distance before the baddies even hit the ground. Pocketing movement items like doubles down on Rakan's natural strengths, and a tank item or two helps him escape his escapades. Rakan knows there's no such thing as being fashionably late, rather there are only fashionable entrances. Much like an assassin, Rakan waits for the perfect moment to explode on the scene and charm the pants off the enemy team. His cleanest combo is lunging into the mix with and rushing around a fight with , charming foes to clear the path for his team's damage dealers to mop up. Rakan can even flip his own script and turn his on before dashing in, charming foes right into the knockup from . ;Weaknesses In keeping with most supports, Rakan deals more in disruption than damage, and needs backup to win fights. But even then, his powerful requires him to run straight into the enemy team, making for a precarious pirouette that Rakan won't survive without careful execution. Again, like assassins, Rakan's in for a bad time if the bad guys manage to collar him with hard crowd control. His dance card can be called even earlier if Rakan's in the mix by his lonesome, meaning he can't away from the enemy team. This is the essential test at the heart of Rakan's capers: sure, he can blitz in, but mamboing out of the melee separates the Rakan's from the Rakant's. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music- Rakan and Xayah Wild Magic |-|Videos= ;Related Videos The Chase Begins EU Cosplay Showcase - Xayah & Rakan| Behind The Scenes The Chase Begins EU Cosplay Showcase| EU Cosplay Showcase - 360 Experience| Xayah & Rakan - Promo| Creative Collaboration Making League of Legends Champions| Love Is An All-Mid Battlefield Sweetheart Skins 2018 Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Rakan & Xayah Promo 1.png|Rakan & Xayah Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Rakan & Xayah Promo 2.png|Rakan & Xayah Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Rakan & Xayah Promo 3.png|Rakan & Xayah Promo 3 Xayah and Rakan Concept 01.jpg|Rakan & Xayah Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Rakan Xayah concept 02.jpg|Rakan & Xayah Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan Concept 01.jpg|Rakan Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Rakan Concept 02.png|Rakan Concept 2 Rakan Concept 03.png|Rakan Concept 3 Rakan concept 04.jpg|Rakan Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 05.jpg|Rakan Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 06.jpg|Rakan Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 07.jpg|Rakan Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 08.jpg|Rakan Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 09.jpg|Rakan Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 10.jpg|Rakan Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 11.jpg|Rakan Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 12.jpg|Rakan Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 13.jpg|Rakan Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan Model 1.jpg|Rakan Facial Model Inspiration (by Professional Cosplayer Leon Chiro) Rakan Xayah Cosmic Splash concept.jpg|Cosmic Dawn Rakan and Cosmic Dusk Xayah Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Kelly Aleshire) SSG 2018 concept 01.jpg|SSG Rakan Concept Category:Champion development Category:Rakan